It was George
by WeasleyTwins-Girl
Summary: Fred is feeling left out of the decisions at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but what happens after a blowup in their flat with George. WARNING: Twincest and m/m.


At Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the business was starting to boom. Fred and George were so thankful that Harry had given up his winnings from the Quidditch World Cup to help support their dream, even though Molly had often went against their decision to open a joke shop. They had been working on a slew of different products like nosebleed nougats, puking pastilles, pygmy puffs, and so many others. During this process though, the twins found themselves bickering more than usual, which was odd because they were so much closer than everyone would ever imagine.

"We are not using those ingredients!" yelled Fred from across the showroom floor. He felt like George never listened to him when it came to discussing new products for the store. He was only trying to be productive and help.

"Why, I don't understand why you are being so stubborn with me lately, Fred, you know that i'm the more serious and practical one of us both, and you really should let me handle the important information and you relax, you know?" explained George. He never wanted to hurt Fred's feelings but it was true. Fred and George were known for being the pranksters of Hogwarts, yes, but when it came to their business, George took the time to sit down and think out minor details that came to making their business such a hit.

"Relax? Relax? What do you mean, relax? Do you know how hard it is to relax when our shop is the only thing that is blown up in this entire alley. The only thing the death eaters didn't blowup or burn down? Yeah, let me get right on that, mate. Let me just sit back and put my feet up and have a butterbeer. Al'righ i'll go relax then, you can clean up tonight and lock up as well." Fred exclaimed as he stomped up the stairs to the flat that the twins lived in. It was convenient, close to work, and a very suitable living space for just the two of them. Fred threw himself on the bed, facedown onto his pillow. He didn't bother to undress just yet, trying to cool down from the little tiff that had just taken place moments before.

Fred let out a sigh of frustration and continued to lay there, he was now flipped on his back, staring at the ceiling. Living above the store, he could hear movement and muffled voices from down below. He then heard the door close with a little ding of the small bell they had decided to put on there incase they weren't always upfront to hear if people came in. The bell was then followed by a loud click. Fred knew the door was locked and the store was closed. He waited to hear the loud thumping that followed.

George made his way up the steps, sighing before he opened the door entering into the living room. He threw off his robe and walked into the twins' bedroom and noticed that Fred had yet to say anything to him. He glared at Fred staring at the ceiling. George always loved the way his brother looked. Even though they looked exactly the same, he noticed subtle differences. The way his hair was always a bit longer than George's. The way Fred walked, he walked with this kind of swagger to his hips, like he was always trying to tease George. This drove George nearly insane. Fred did it on purpose, he knew it turned George on, but would never admit to it. That was the naughty side of Fred that George had yet to discover. The boys had always had such a close, intimate relationship. When they were living at the Burrow, they had experimented with each other. They would touch each other secretly under the sheets of their bed in the late hours of the night. There was one night where the boys almost took it too far. They knew that their family would never approve of their relationship being has they are brothers, but they shared a bond that nobody could even begin to break.

"What are you looking at?" asked Fred, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing, you act like a child sometimes, you know that right?" retorted George.

Fred jumped to his feet in an instant, which took George by surprise, causing him to jump back about 2 feet. " I act like a child! Do you realized that you treat me like one? You never let me give my input on products because you think that you should handle all the business, well if you haven't noticed, the shop isn't called George's Wizard Wheezes, have you!" Fred's face was now inflamed in red, he had never felt this angry at George before and really wanted to get away from him before he did something he would really regret.

"I told you why I did what I did, I let you relax because you are clearly a better seller than I am, you could talk a boy into buying 8 packets of love potions without even second guessing why he is buying them. You know me, i'm a bit shyer than you are which is why i'm a more behind the scenes kind of bloke!" George began to plead Fred to understand, he didn't want to fight with his brother, fighting with him gave him a knot in the pit of his stomach which made him feel sick. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, resting his elbow on his knee and putting his chin in the palm of his hand, letting out a breath of air from the rampage he just went on. Fred began to calm down, wiping a string of sweat from his brow, and glanced over at George who had a devious look on his face.

"What?" asked Fred, very confused. How could he have been over the fight that easily?

"Have I ever told you that you look right fucking gorgeous when you're mad?" Now standing in front of Fred, his hand fisting the tie around his neck.

"George, come on, not now." retorted Fred, playfully. He knew what was to come, but wanted George to have to dwell in the moment of not getting everything he wanted right then and there.

"Fred, what ever are you talking about?" He ran his long fingers up the center of Fred's torso, finding the knot of his tie, and undoing it and letting it fall to the floor. Fred let out a little puff of air, obviously loosening up and letting his tension fall along with the tie. George began undoing each button of the shirt Fred was wearing, revealing cream colored skin, spotted with caramel freckles. George always loved the trail of freckles that led down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Fred let the shirt fall off of his shoulders. Looking deep into George's eyes as all of this happened. George took hold of Fred's shoulders and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. George found his tongue prying at Fred's perfect, pink lips and plunged his inside of his mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance. George let his roam freely around Fred's mouth, touching the cheeks, the roof of his mouth, and out to nibble on the tip of Fred's bottom lip. Fred let out a slew of cooing and purring noises that were driving George wild.

"You have no idea how much it turns me on when you make those noises." said George in a kind of grunting manner, trying to hold back his own moans of pleasure. Fred then began to undress George as well. He undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and let his mouth roam freely about. He led his tongue in a path down his lips, to his chin, to his long, milky like throat column, licking over his adam's apple, nipping at the sides of his neck, wandering down to his shoulders and biting along the way. George let out a hiss of air between his teeth, he wasn't in pain, he was just in dire need of his brother. Fred kneeled on the ground and hooked his fingers under the waistbands of his boxers and pulled them down, looking up at George and giving a grin.

"Cheeky bastard." George gave a cock of his head and lifted his brows. "Well go on then." Bucking his hips toward Fred's face.

Fred continued pulling down his boxers letting them pool at his feet. Fred licked his lips like he hadn't had a drink in days. Just looking at his brothers engorged member made him twitch in his own pants. His cock was aching to be released.

He took the head of George's cock in his mouth and sucked gently, letting out a small moan. He then licked the drip of pre-cum that had pooled at the tip of his cock. George grabbed both sides of Fred's head and pulled him slowly on his member, so that he was fully sheathed in Fred's mouth. Fred started sucking more vigorously on the lengthening member in his mouth. George started to hover in the pleasure that was beginning to surround him, with his hands wrapped around Fred's head, he grabbed two fistfuls of Fred's hair and started to buck his hips into his mouth. Fred was starting to feel the tip of George's cock hit the back of his throat and his moans grew louder. He could feel a spot on his pants that was wet from the pre-cum that was practically pouring out from him. He needed release and needed it soon. Fred grazed his hands up the back of George's thighs up to his arse.

From there, he squeezed tightly forcing every inch of George's prick in his mouth. George, letting out screams of passion, felt his member beginning to twitch, he knew that he was on edge and almost ready to spurt his seed into his little brothers beautiful mouth. Fred could feel George growing restless, so he thought he would change the pace a bit. He brought his fingers to his mouth and let his saliva drip all over them, he then brought them back around to George's arse, and starting fondling the tight ring of muscles in between those perfect, pale cheeks. George let out a moan that could wake even the heaviest sleepers.

"FUCK! Freddie...mmm just like that, uhhh-yeahhh!" George was practically screaming now.

"Mmmm, Georgie, are you going to cum for me soon, I want to taste you!" Fred said as he continued to stroke George's cock and fondle his hole at the same time. At this moment George tensed up and his prick twitched rapidly in Fred's firm grip, strings of pearly white substance came spurting out of the tip onto Fred's tongue.

"Mmmm. You taste exactly how I remember you." Fred took in each lick of his lips, each flicker of his tongue on the tip of George's cock, and each swallow of the cum. He recognized the taste immediately. It wasn't sweet, and it wasn't bitter, it was George. Fred stood up and quickly embraced George and started kissing him, letting him take in all of himself. George quivered at the slightest touch, but wasn't ready for their little escapade to be over. He let out a sigh and was practically begging for more.

"Bend over, now." George, becoming very domineering towards Fred, and Fred didn't seem to mind it one bit. Fred moved over to his bed and lifted his one leg to rest it on the corner of the bed, leaving his other on the ground for support. This position exposed his whole backside to George. George was looking like a ravenous animal the way he was looking at Fred. George dove in, he started at his calves and worked his way up, planting small kisses on the backs of his calves, up to the small of skin that was so soft and inviting. He let his tongue linger there longer than Fred had expected. Fred turned around and glanced down at George, and realized he really enjoyed...enjoying Fred like this. George looked up and gave his brother a smile, and continued on his way. Finally, making his way up to his arse cheeks, he gave Fred a light slap with the end of his wand. Fred sucked air in through his teeth.

"Do it again." pleaded Fred, George taking his wand and raising it higher above his head now and bringing it down on the creamy flesh. The initial stinging and then the thick red raised line that followed made George's cock twitch as he became hard again.

"You like that, my filthy little bitch." George even surprised himself when he heard those words leave his lips.

"Fred, i'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it." He looked at Fred with forgiving eyes.

"Don't stop, I like it, I like that you're in control and I have to give into your every command." He looked up at George, and nodded to continue. He took out his wand and gave him another hard swat on his other cheek, leaving an identical welt.

"Oh, fuck George. You are so good." Fred cooed. George smiled in satisfaction that his brother was enjoying this abuse. Fred began following his trail to his main focus. He licked his lips and getting them dripping with saliva and leaned in, giving light kisses to the welts now becoming red and raised on his cheeks. At the contact to the wand marks, Fred winced.

"Sorry, mate." George said apologetically. Fred nodded and hung his head low between his shoulders while he started to pump his own cock. George, from behind, could see the glistening pre-cum on the tip. Fred used that for lubrication and wasn't paying attention to the task at hand. George took out his wand and cast silence charms around the flat, and the normal charms over him and Fred. He the cast a lubricating spell on his member and on Fred's backside. His cock had a familiar sheen to it. While Fred kneeled there pumping his fist with his cock, he began to buck his hips into his hand. He began to make little whimpering noises that drove George up the wall.

"Ready for me, Freddie?" George asked mischievously. He lined himself up behind Fred and rested the tip of his cock on the tight ring of muscle.

"I've been ready, I'm surprised you waited this long, you animal." Fred said jokingly. He widened his legs as he stopped stroking himself to prepare to accommodate his brothers width. Fred leaned down on his elbows and waggled his hips toward George's cock, which was more of a invitation than George needed.

George grabbed hold of Fred's shoulders and slowly forced his way inside. He stopped halfway to let his brother relax and help him get adjusted. Fred then began to rock back and forth in motion with George. He then slammed himself back on George's cock, resulting in George letting out a loud scream. George, feeling the familiarity of his brothers entrance, felt like Fred was made for him, he fit perfectly inside of him with no trouble. At least George was assured that his enchantments worked.

George began to pump harder and harder into Fred causing him to grab onto the end of the bed and grip the sheets.

"Oh-my-MERLIN!" Fred screamed as he was being bucked forward by the sheer force of George behind him. George was grabbing onto Fred's hips so tightly that once he removed his hands, there were imprints of where he had just been grabbing. George leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Fred's head back. Fred craned his head around to meet his brothers. George rested his chest on Fred's back, which in between them was becoming very moist with the sweat of them. George's mouth met Fred's and the kiss started off with feather soft pecks and then built up into ravenous need. George was moaning and groaning into Fred's mouth as he continued to slam into him, causing the bed to rock back and forth slamming into the wall.

Fred started to tease George by sticking out his tongue and having George suck on it a little bit, and the biting on the bottom of George's lip, drawing a bit of blood from the more firmer bite. George leaned back up on his knees like he had just conquered something great. He ran his hands up and down Fred's back, tracing every freckle, following it down between his legs. He grabbed onto Fred's member and began to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusting. As both of the boys were practically sitting on the edge of ecstasy, George flipped Fred onto his back and slammed into him while laying overtop him. They were now face to face, looking into each others eyes. For a moment, George saw their childhood, and teenage years flash before him. All the times almost getting caught wanking each other out in the fields of the burrow on hot summer days. The time in the lake where they were fooling around at night but thankfully nobody was awake at the time. George leaned down and nuzzled Fred's neck, biting on his collar bone.

"George, I want us to cum together, like we used to, I want you to do that think you used to do, where you would hold our cocks together and we would cum." Fred said reminiscing about the times of sheer pleasure. George pulled out of his brother and took both of their cocks in his hand, he began to roll his hips into his hand, causing his cock to rub against Fred's.

"Oh, Freddie. Oh I love you-unghhhh. This feels soo-blooody-gooooood!" George screamed at the top of his lungs, he was sure everyone at Hogwarts could hear him. "Oh Georgie, I love you too! You stroke me so good, you treat me so good, I never want to lose you!" Fred said lovingly. Both of their breathing became more rapid and their moans became more vocal, and they were sure that both of them were at their peak. George sped up the stroking and grinding of their cocks, and the release was amazing.

"OOOHHH-uggggggggghnng!" Screamed Fred.

"Fuck, Fred. Cum for me. You're bloody gorgeous!" Retorted George as they both spurted their hot juices all over each other, when they had finally stopped twitching in George's hand, George fell forward onto Fred. Their liquid between them acting like a glue, keeping them together. Fred fingered the sweaty fringe that stuck to George's forehead and smiled.

"You are bloody amazing, you are!" Fred said with an innocent smile, his face was flushed and sweaty as well.

"You're right by the way, you really should get more say in what goes on in the store. As you said, it isn't called George's Wizard Wheezes, this was and is our dream and you should be the biggest part of it as you are the biggest part of me." George admitted. He felt guilty for making Fred feel like he wasn't important to the shop.

"Well thanks, and I forgive, as I always do. When can we do that again?" Fred said like a child begging to go to the park.

"Horny bastard, you can have me whenever you like, just say the word." George winked at him.

"I love you Freddie, always." George said.

"I love you too, Georgie, it's always you. Forever."


End file.
